familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Duncan Creek, South Carolina
| locmapin = South Carolina#USA | built = 1842 | architecture = | added = November 15, 1973 | area = | governing_body = Private | refnum = 73001714 }} * 1st English Settlement in Laurens County, South Carolina Village History First Settlers The first permanent settler to upper Carolina is believe to be John Duncan of Aberdeen, Scotland who settled in 1753 at Duncan Creek (near Duncan Creek Presbyterian Church Cemetery). He returned with his family from Pennsylvania soon afterwards. He brought his own family and a pair of fine stud horses to pull the first wagon to roll over soil between the Broad and Saluda rivers. Two of the settlers accompanying him were Charles and David Little. "A Laurens County Sketchbook" by Julian Stevenson Bolick (FHL book 975.731 pg 3-4 Testimony of James Duncan, son of the first settler Source: "History of the Presbyterian Church in South Carolina" by George Howe, 1965, Volume I, pg. 335-336. "About the year 1763 or 1764, Messrs. Joseph Adair, Thomas Erving, William Hanna, Andrew McCrory and his brothers, united in building a house of worship. Duncan Creek Church is situated in Laurens district, on the waters of Enoree, a branch of Broad river. It was principally composed of emigrants from Ireland and Pennsylvania with their descendants, some of whom settled here as early as 1758. The original settlement was made three years before Braddock's defeat, by Mr. John Duncan, of Aberdeen, Scotland, who first emigrated to Pennsylvania, and thence removed here and settled on the creek which bears his name. He was the highest settler by ten miles in the fork between the Saluda and Broad rivers, and the only man at this time who had either negro, wagon, or still, in this part of the world. His nearest neighbor was Jacob Pennington, living on the Enoree below. "About the year 1763 or 1764, Messrs. Joseph Adair, Thomas Erving, William Hanna, Andrew McCrory and his brothers, united in building a house of worship. In 1766 they were visited by Mr. Duffield, Mr. Fuller, and Mr. Campbell. Mr. Duffield was probably George D.D., who was licensed by the presbytery of Newcastle in 1756, and was sent by the synod of New York to Carolina in 1765, and was afterwards settled in Carlisle and Philadelphia. Campbell was James Campbell, who joined the South Carolina presbytery in 1758, and became pastor of the Bluff church in North Carolina. Afterwards they were visited by Rev. Hezekiah Balch, licensed by the presbytery of Newcastle in 1768-9. Mr. Balch advised the people to choose elders. This was done. Andrew McCrory, Joseph Adair, and Robert Hanna, were elected, and ordained by Mr. Balch. James Pollock and Thomas Logan having come into the bounds of the congregation a short time before, the former from Pennsylvania and the latter from Ireland, on producing certificates of their membership and ordination, were chosen elders of this church. The communion was also administered, the number of communicants at that time being about sixty. "The manners and dress of these first settlers must have been quite primitive. Their dress was as follows: hunting shirt, leggings, and moccasins, adorned with buckles and beads. The hair was clubbed and tied up in a little deerskin or silk bag. At another time they wore their hair cued and rolled up in a black ribbon or bear's-gut dressed and dyed black. Again it became a custom to shave off the hair and wear white linen caps with ruffles around. The women's dress was long-eared caps, Virginia bonnets, short gowns, long gowns, stays, stomachers, quilted petticoats, high wooded heels. There was little market for produce except to the new settlers. Trade was carried on in skins and furs. Deer and beaver skins were a lawful tender in payment of debts. Winter skins were 18 pence sterling, Indian-dressed skins $1 per pound. Notable Landmarks * Duncan Creek Presbyterian Church Cemetery Category:Settlements established in 1753 Category:County seats in South Carolina